1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns skimmer apparatus in general, and particularly relates to a liquid surface skimmer which is useful in dealing with floating solid matters on the surface of a liquid body that is being skimmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been many different types of apparatus proposed for use in skimming the surface fluids from a body of liquid. Such prior systems have included arrangements for adjusting the depth of surface skimming action. They have also included apparatus for causing agitation of the surface from beneath, with a recycled fluid in order to assist in directing the surface material being skimmed into a skimmer receptacle. However, there has been no known provision for accomodating and overcoming the difficulty that arises where there is present on the surface to be skimmed an accumulation of floating semi-solid materials which tend to form into lumps. Such lumps will be skimmed and thereafter tend to clog the drainage system for the skimmed fluid.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved skimmer that includes apparatus for effectively breaking up lump-forming solid matters that are floating on the surface being skimmed.